Cover Summer
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and forty-two: One of them considers the future, the other fears what happens if someone connects the dots.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 30th cycle. Now cycle 31!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: If anyone would be available to lend their services as someone to type the stories once I've written them for a little bit, I'd owe you... damn fingers :(_

**"Cover Summer"  
>Sue &amp; Brittany<br>Sylvesters Series #26 (sequel to 'Mi Casa es Sue's Casa') **

This summer, this whole period since the last school year had ended, had been so life changing, with everything she'd gone through with her family and starting to share her home time between her mother's and her father's, that the thought of going back to school was actually… okay. It would feel like life was starting again, getting her friends back, and Glee Club… She was getting awfully close to leading Lord Tubbington into a Journey choreography… or Gaga… or Ke$ha…

But then while they were getting closer, there was something which came up that served to remind her, with her return to school, it also meant she would be getting back into secrecy mode, being with her mother but pretending she wasn't… and now that half her life was truth, that they knew Joe Pierce was her father, that Cat and Izzy were her sisters, and that was just so good for her to have… But then there was the lie, pretending Charlotte was her mother and that Sue wasn't… She had to see the line between the two, all the time…

This was something she quickly realized could be dangerous, on day one.

She had told her friends, on separate occasions, how she'd been on vacation over the summer, leaving out the details as to who she had been with at the time, and when they would learn when it was that she'd been away the reaction was the same. There had been a massive storm in Lima and, from the way they described it, she had vacationed in the perfect pocket of time. The storm had apparently raged from her first night away to the morning before she had gotten back. She had actually found it amusing, to the point where she would eventually almost bring it up herself.

But then came the first gathering of the Cheerios. She didn't know exactly how the subject came up – she'd been distracted – but then she heard her mo… her coach mention how she hadn't been aware of a storm, because she was away on vacation. Brittany reacted with something between a yelp and a hiccup, which she quickly tried to bite back. Even as the coach looked at her, she turned away.

She didn't want her knowing any of this, and still she knew she had to do something to stop people from connecting the dots. She used the best method she knew – gossip – when she saw Jacob Ben Israel and his camera. With little time to spare, she denied her having even been on vacation and instead claimed to have been lost in the sewers. They wouldn't think twice, coming from her.

The truth was she had done her mother a favour without knowing it. Sue Sylvester was on her game, and she wouldn't stand for anyone saying otherwise, but she would have to admit, if only to herself, that maybe some degree of her mind was distracted.

It had cooked up over the summer that despite all her best intentions, maybe her daughter was better off being guided – at least while they were at McKinley – by someone like Will Schuester rather than herself as coach of the Cheerios.

She had hesitated a lot less than she might have let on at the idea of having Brittany attend the school where she worked. She had groomed her as prime Cheerios material for that very reason so that, when the time came, she could keep her girl under her wing without anyone saying a thing. Of course there was the secret in all this, and a lot of people would think she was being selfish, only thinking of herself in this, but it just went to show how little they knew her. Maybe it was part of the answer, but it was only a very small one at that. It wasn't to protect herself from Brittany; it was to protect Brittany from her. She knew who she was to most people; she prided herself in it. But her daughter was different from her, very different, in absolutely the best ways possible. She was a gentle soul, and she felt she would only ground her, should she get shackled to the weight of her.

For the longest time she had been trying to have it both ways. She had her secret, but she had her daughter by her side. And Brittany, she was who she was and she dealt with it, but… now Sue was beginning to take certain things, like her living part time at her father's home, as a sign maybe she was meant to let her go, at least in part.

And then came the – at least to her – sordid thought, that she needed to allow Brittany the chance to distance herself from her: she had to get her to quit Cheerios.

That had been something, the something, that caused her distraction, as she saw her girl sitting there with the others, realizing that she really was serious about it. She may not have had any idea yet just how she would do it, but she surely would find a way.

She didn't know how it would be, that first time looking into the faces with a dash of fear on them as they looked to the coach, to the one who showed no fear at all, no matter how much she'd ask her to. She knew that not seeing her there would unsettle her, but it was for the best, wasn't it? She was giving her a gift, in and of itself a gesture of love… maybe she'd take it out on unsuspecting students, faculty, and other school property…

But she knew what could happen after, and there more than anywhere else maybe she was being selfish, if only a little. But something unexpected had come out of Brittany living part time with Joe. When she returned, to her house, she was like any kid who had been away from home for any amount of time. She'd be so thrilled to see her mother, and Sue could see it… that was one of the best feelings she ever experienced in her life. Now if they subtracted even the Cheerios, then the time they would have together, at home, it would be… all theirs.

She tried to hold on to this more than the involvement of Schuester and his Glee Club. They had shook out some form of truce at the end of the previous year, but who knew how long that would – or could – last? Schuester wasn't exactly her favorite person, probably ranked below a lot of 'big' names. But then how was she supposed to feel about the man 'seducing' her girl away with songs and dances?

Summer was definitely over, and this year would be even shakier than the last.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
